Sound's Waves
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: One-Shot/POV Bella - Enfoncée dans une paire d'escarpin que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de mettre seule, j'attendais qu'Edward me dise où nous allions. Je savais que cela me plairait, mais j'appréhendais cette surprise qui le faisait tant sourire...


**_La Lo Li La Lo La ~ :)_**

_Heey... ! Voila un petit OS que j'avais écris pour le concours qui se passait sur un blog il y a un petit moment, et... je continue dans ma lancée de publication ! ^^  
J'ai perdu le concours, donc bon, voila quoi. Le but était en fait de raconter une_ soirée romantique_ entre Edward & Bella. Ors, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas tellement de Romantisme là dedant... C'est... niai. Mais bon ! _

_J'ose espérer que vous aurez une **bonne lecture** quand même :)  
_

* * *

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

J'attendais. Les yeux bandés par le foulard qu' Edward avait noué autour de ma tête, et le bruit du moteur discret de la Volvo bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. Le rire fluté de mon amoureux y résonnait aussi par moment, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ma mine boudeuse. J'avais conscience d'agir comme une idiote, alors qu'il m'inviter à passer une soirée romantique avec lui, mais je n'avais pas aimé son ultimatum, et encore moins quand celui-ci comprenait le fait qu'Alice m'ait affublé d'une tenue aussi sophistiquée que lors de mon bal de promo -talon aiguille compris- et avait joué à la poupée avec moi durant plusieurs heures. Je soupirai d'exaspération, et je sentis la main d' Edward arranger quelques mèches de ma chevelure, en gloussant.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter d'avoir aussi mauvais caractère ?

-Non. Répondis-je, alors que je sentais la voiture s'arrêter.

Il marmonna quelque chose en gloussant encore une fois, ce qui m'exaspéra d'autant plus. Il sortit rapidement du véhicule, et ouvrit ma portière une fraction de seconde plus tard, m'en sortant en me prenant dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur le nez, et je sentis son haleine me balayer le visage. Comme à chaque fois, mon cœur rata un battement, avant de reprendre une course effrénée, et je rougis.

-Je ne m'en passerais jamais... Murmura-t-il doucement, avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Moi, si... Répondis-je, consciente que tous ces signes étaient plus visible pour lui que pour n'importe quel autre _homme_. Vas-tu finalement me dire où nous allons ? Et me poser par terre, par la même occasion...

-Hum... commença-t-il, en faisant mine de réfléchir, non, je ne pense pas. Ferme les yeux mon amour, je vais devoir courir un peu.

Sans plus attendre, il me cala un peu plus dans ses bras, et commença sa course. Je fermai rapidement les yeux, et déposai ma tête sur son torse. Même hypothétiquement énervée contre Edward, il n'en restait pas moins que l'odeur que dégageait son torse était tout bonnement envoutante. Un mélange presque indéfinissable, sucré, doux, frais... Un mélange parfait. Comme Edward, _parfait_...

-Je crois que tu peux me lâcher, mon cœur... Gloussa-t-il, une nouvelle fois. Nous sommes arrivés...

-Peux tu arrêter de glousser ? On dirait une adolescente en pleine crise... Bougonnais-je, alors qu'il me reposait délicatement par terre. Puis-je enlever le bandeau, maintenant ?

-Non... Murmura-t-il. Essaye de deviner.

Même sans le voir, je pouvais deviner le sourire en coin qui devait illuminer son visage à cet instant. Je souris malgré moi, amusée par l'enthousiasme que transmettait sa voix. Je tendis alors l'oreille, et écoutai. _Des bruissements de feuilles... Des 'SPLASH' assez réguliers, longs... Un coup de vent... Des 'PLIC-PLOC' réguliers... De l'eau ?... Encore des 'SPLASH'... _Edward s'avança vers moi, et enlaça ma taille, laissant sa tête reposer sur mon épaule, et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de mon visage disponible.

-Tricheur... Bougonnais-je. Tu me déconcentres... Il pleut, non ? Demandais-je, alors que je sentais des petites goutes d'eau ricochaient sur moi.

-Hum... souffla-t-il, en humant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Non, mon amour...

Je fronçai les sourcil, et me concentrai de nouveau, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer Edward, ce qui était de toute façon peine perdue. J'essayais d'organiser mes idées. _Du vent frais... De l'eau... Oh ! _La compréhension dû se faire sentir, car Edward rit, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé ?

-Oh ! Edward ! Tu n'as pas... Ne me dis pas qu'on est... Oh ! Edward !

-Si tu ne formules pas ton idée, je ne pourrais pas te dire oui ou non, ma Bella... Se moqua doucement mon amoureux.

-A la mer ! La mer de Seattle ! Oh ! Edward ! Merci !

Edward me dénoua rapidement le foulard de mes yeux, et je lui sautai presque dessus, l'embrassant longuement, sans m'arrêter, ou juste pour reprendre mon souffle, instants que je ponctuais par un merci, voir plusieurs. Mon amoureux sourit, et caressa doucement mon visage de sa main. Lentement, il me tourna vers l'horizon, et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, rapidement balayer d'un revers par la main froide d' Edward. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, et me souffla un doux « Je t'aime ». Le décor était idyllique: une grande forêt aux arbres d'un vert chatoyant s'offrait à moi, ainsi qu'un petit débouché magnifique, d'où on pouvait observer la mer, remuant musicalement, pour finir par ce cogner contre les côtes de la falaise. De légers éclats de vagues venaient humidifier nos visages. Je connaissais ce paysage...

Je retenais maladroitement des sanglots, et Edward m'embrassa doucement. Je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour moi, par souvenir de l'anecdote -la seule- que je retenais de mon père, ma mère et moi ensemble par un jour d'été. Bien qu'ils fussent déjà divorcé, j'étais petite fille, et ils avaient accepté de passer une journée ensemble. Je me souvenais de cette journée, parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais mes parents ensemble plus de cinq minutes sans se disputer. J'avais le souvenir d'être allé à la mer de Seattle, avec eux. Rien de très concret, tout était vague... Sauf, cette crique. Je savais que ces instants tous ensemble étaient impossibles, mais j'avais toujours gardé en mémoire cet endroit... J'avais pensé quelques secondes à haute voix, retourner un jour là-bas. Juste passer, revoir cette forêt, cette mer...

-Merci, Edward... Murmurais-je, avant de me caler dans ses bras.

-De rien, mon amour. Répondit-il, en embrassant mes cheveux.

Mon amoureux pressa doucement mes épaules, d'un geste réconfortant, avant de se dégager de mon étreinte, dans un petit sourire énigmatique. Je relevai un sourcil, et il me glissa doucement à l'oreille de refermer les yeux. Je fronçai le nez, suspicieuse. Qu'allait-il m'offrir de plus ? Je décidai tout de même de m'exécuter, d'autant plus que son sourire en coin était de retour sur son visage parfait. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je sentis le vent me fouetter le visage une fraction de seconde, avant que sa main ne vienne me recoiffer légèrement.

-Ouvres les yeux. Murmura-t-il, et je m'exécutai.

Je ne retins pas un soupir de contentement. Si le début de la balade était fait de souvenir, que j'avais eu la curieuse envie de revivre, j'étais désormais officiellement en plein rendez-vous, avec Edward Cullen, mon fiancé. En plein milieu d'une clairière, d'où on avait une vue immanquable sur Seattle de nuit, était déposé une jolie nappe de soie noire, où une multitude de petites paillettes cuivrées recouvrait le tissus. Quatre bougies formaient au centre de la nappe un cercle élégant, et un petit panier de nourriture était déposé sur le côté, près d'un arbre, avec quelques couvertures. Je me retournai lentement vers Edward, et le vis arborer une mine souriante. Ses yeux pétillaient, et il me couvait du regard. De son regard aimant, audacieux, fier, presque enfantin. Je me rapprochai doucement de lui, et l'embrassai pour tout remerciement. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, et m'emmena lentement jusqu'à la nappe, où je m'assis, face à la mer. Il se cala contre moi, et je ne pus retenir un frisson. Il s'empressa alors de m'envelopper d'une des couvertures, et me serra contre lui, me murmurant doucement à l'oreille de son ténor parfait.

-Tu as des souvenir, ici. Des souvenirs qui le resteront à jamais... Il m'embrassa doucement sous l'oreille, et poursuivit. Je ne peux pas t'offrir le même moment que celui que tu as vécu, et c'est peut être mieux dans un sens... Il restera dans ton esprit comme une journée parfaite. Il m'embrassa derechef. Mais je peux t'offrir d'autres souvenirs. Juste, toi, moi...Une vague tapa contre les rochets. ... et la mer.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, une nouvelle vague tapa contre la baie, finissant de mouiller mon visage déjà humide à cause des quelques larmes silencieuses que j'avais versé. Il balaya une nouvelle fois mes larmes, et m'embrassa longuement.

-Je t'aime, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen... Soufflais-je, ma tête reposant contre son torse.

-Moi aussi mon amour... moi aussi. Finit-il, dans un murmure.

Après un moment, Edward décréta finalement qu'il était temps de manger, et s'employa à m'y aider. Il découvrit rapidement le petit panier, d'où il en sortit toute sorte de mets délicieux, qu'il m'aida à manger, emmitouflée dans la couverture. Il commença par me faire manger l'entrée, de manière sérieuse, veillant à ce que je finisse toute mon assiette, pour finalement finir par me faire partager les fraises et les cerises du dessert avec lui, dans des baisers plus que fougueux. J'étais encore confortablement lovée dans ses bras, quand le téléphone d' Edward vibra. Mon amoureux grogna, et sortit le téléphone, qui clignoté au nom d'Alice. Il soupira, et un coup de tonnerre retentit. Il soupira encore une fois, et se releva, alors que quelques goutes de pluies venaient à tomber, pour se transformer assez rapidement en trombes d'eau.

-Nous devons rentrer mon amour... dit mon fiancé, doucement.

-Où alors nous pouvons rester ici, caché sous un arbre... seul. Proposais-je, dans un sourire.

J'étais trempée, et mes vêtements dégoulinaient. Edward sourit, et s'approcha de moi caressant doucement ma joue de ses doigts frais. Il se pencha vers moi, et planta son nez dans mon cou, qu'il parsemait de baisers, tout en remontant lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres, dans un dernier baiser doux et attentionné. Il se détacha doucement de moi, posant son front sur le mien, et dit de sa voix volontairement séductrice.

-Maintenant, il serait sage de rentrer, mademoiselle Swan...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être sage... rétorquais-je.

Il me sourit, et nous reconduisit à sa voiture, en chantonnant ma berceuse.

* * *

_Et voila. _

R_ien de très **Waaouh~**, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne supporte pas avoir un OS dans mon ordinateur et... le laisser en plan ! Je l'ai écris ! Tant cas faire, autant qu'il soit lu ! :)_

_J'aprécirais tout de même une **petite Review**, histoire d'avoir un petit lot de consolation pour ce concours ? **:)**_

* * *

.


End file.
